


sad trash strikes again

by mozpod



Category: The Smiths
Genre: M/M, morrissey is sad, they are dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozpod/pseuds/mozpod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>morrissey's cat is missing. what to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sad trash strikes again

     Three days is a long time, especially for a cat. Three whole days without a reliable source of food, water, or protection. What if she was hurt? What if she couldn’t find her way home? The idea of the cat alone out on filthy manchester streets was driving Morrissey mad with worry. He’d been listing off his fears for hours, with brief interludes where he would sit, completely silent, on the sofa. Probably thinking awful morbid thoughts. Probably, knowing Morrissey, thinking about death.

     “Come on darling, I’m sure she’s okay. She probably found some cat friends and is out having a grand old time of it. She’ll come home.” Johnny attempted, once again, to soothe his extremely upset boyfriend.

     “How can you possibly know that!” Morrissey indignantly replied from his spot on the sofa. “I’m not stupid, you know. You can’t pepper me with blatantly false truths and expect me to actually believe you." 

     “Love, we’ve told everyone we know, we’ve put up signs, we’ve walked around this bloody neighborhood for ages calling her name. If she’s going to come back, she will. There’s no use in getting all worked up. We’ve done everything we can."

     “ _I know that!_ Still, I can’t help being upset. I can’t help thinking about her potential fate. God, Johnny, it’s driving me insane.” 

     “I know baby, I know."

     Johnny carefully approached the sofa. When it became clear that Moz wasn’t going to snap at him, or stomp off in a huff, he squeezed himself into the tiny space Morrissey had left unclaimed. Up close, Morrissey’s distress was much more painful to witness. He was visibly upset, and looked to be on the verge of tears.

     “C’mere baby. I’ve got you. It’s going to be okay. It really will be. She’s smart and resourceful. She’ll find her way home.” As he pulled his boyfriend into his arms, Johnny pressed a kiss to Morrissey’s temple. A contented snuffle and Morrissey’s now familiar attempt at burrowing was his reply. 

     All seemed well, until a few minutes later, when Johnny felt Morrissey tense up, and then start, ever so slightly, to shake. _Oh shit_ , Johnny thought. _He’s crying. Again_. Nothing hurt Johnny more than seeing the love of his life in tears, clearly in pain. Every time it happened, Johnny would drop everything and rush over to hold Morrissey until the tears stopped. It seemed to be the only thing that helped.

     Slowly, Johnny began to rock Morrissey back and forth, whispering comforting words into his ear. They stayed like that for a while; Morrissey silently crying, and Johnny trying desperately to calm him down. Eventually Morrissey drifted off into a light sleep, but Johnny couldn’t let go. He sat on the sofa, gazing down at his now peaceful boyfriend. He was so beautiful. So funny and clever. Johnny was so lucky. _I am completely fucked,_ he thought. Then he cuddled closer, and soon he too was asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

     Several hours later, Morrissey awoke to a scratching sound, and a few very annoyed and indignant meows. He disentangled himself from the ridiculous position he and Johnny had maneuvered themselves into, and made his way to the window. He didn’t dare to hope, but who else could it be?

     As he pushed aside the blinds, a very familiar silhouette came into view. There she was, in all her cat-ful glory.

     “Johnny! Wake up! She’s home!” 

     “What? Who?"

     “The cat, you idiot. You were right, she made her way back to us."

     Johnny poked his head up over the back of the sofa, and was met with the sight of Morrissey gleefully taking their prodigal cat into his arms. Morrissey came over, flopped onto the couch, and snuggled right back up to Johnny. 

     “All’s right with the world.” Morrissey murmured, before kissing the cat with no name on the nose.

     Johnny groaned. God, he was so completely _fucked._  



End file.
